Caritas Manila
Background The name Caritas came from the Latin word meaning charity. The logo The logo for Caritas consists of a Cross in the center with four rays forming a huge "x" representing Jesus Christ's death and resurrection respectively. The Backstory Caritas Internationalis is a confederation of 164 Roman Catholic relief, development and social service organisations operating in over 200 countries and territories worldwide. Collectively and individually their mission is to work to build a better world, especially for the poor and oppressed. In the Philippines the said confederation's name is known as Caritas Manila. The organization is known for it's TV commercials with a dark tone during the 90's in the Philippines. Watch... if you dare Trivia *There are four different commercials of Caritas Manila in the early 90's (1994) which are known for startling television viewers (NOTE: Items marked with an asterisk mean that these commercials can be seen on YouTube) A series of stained glass artworks showing early Christians being tortured and with a male voice saying that a Catholic does not have to be a fallen victim to these torture methods but rather giving alms and charity to the poor and the needy. The persecution methods mentioned (in chronological order) are: burned alive at the stake, fed to the lions, crucified upside down and stoned to death. A person (belatedly) giving alms to a dead beggar followed by the Filipino saying aanhin pa ang damo kung patay na ang kabayo? (lit. Of what use is the grass when the horse is already dead?) * A hungry street child suffering from a stomachache with a flaming asteroid growing slowly. A series of beggars and street children with the words "What would his future be like? At 3, he could be on the streets. At 5, he could be addicted to drugs. At 12, he could be a petty thief... At 16, he could be a murderer or he could be dead... unless you start caring." All of which end with the red Caritas Manila logo in a black background with the words "Give to Catholic Charities" on top. Scare Ranking Nightmare (1994-2002) - The 90's are known as the decade of scary television commercials in the Philippines. The commercials for Caritas Manila gave viewers some nightmares because of its creepy music as well as the sudden appearance of the Caritas Manila logo in a black background and dark tone. None to low (2003-present) - Starting from the organization's Segunda Mana campaign and its 50th anniversary, the new commercials for Caritas Manila a.....what the.....WHO BROKE THIS PAGE?! Category:Philippines Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Commercials Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Please fix this page. Category:C'mon, please fix this page before i freakout!! Category:C'mon, fix this page before i freakout!! Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logo that make Barron Trump cry Category:Dingodile Category:N.Gin Category:Tiny tiger Category:Neo cortex Category:ALIVE BEGGAR Category:Tiny from Mr. Bean Category:Christian American Singers Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:After The Commerical Break Then Will Be Sign-Off